


Baby Is So Shiny

by blythechild



Series: Illustrations/Fan Art [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, Hotels, Illustrations, Impala, M/M, Shirtless, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art nobody asked for. Created for the 2016 spn_heatwave challenge on Livejournal. Featuring a shiny car & shirtless men.</p><p> </p><p>This is an original piece of art. I claim copyright over this image. Do not repost without permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Is So Shiny

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2016 spn_heatwave fan art challenge I decided to make a textless, one-page comicbook. In this post the image is available in two sizes: the first is reduced to fit the posting window, and the second is actual size. I recommend that you view it large. Use the scrolling bar at the bottom of the post.

Smaller image:  


  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blythechild/6784666/479746/479746_original.jpg)   
**Image is LARGE. Use scroll bar to view.**  


  



End file.
